1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as copiers and printers.
2. Discussion of the Background
There is a background image forming apparatus having a configuration as illustrated in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, an image forming apparatus 100 includes an image reading section 101 configured to read an original image to be copied; a sheet feeding section 103 configured to feed a sheet S of a receiving material; an image forming section 105 configured to form an image on the sheet S fed from the sheet feeding section 103; and a sheet discharge section 107 to which the sheet bearing the image thereon is discharged.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the sheet discharge section 107 projects from the main body of the image forming apparatus 100. Therefore, the image forming apparatus 100 has a problem such that an extra space is needed for the sheet discharging section.
In attempting to solve such a problem, published unexamined Japanese patent application No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A) 2004-226944 discloses an image forming apparatus in which a sheet discharging section is formed in an space between an image reading section and a sheet feeding section. This image forming apparatus has a configuration such that the sheet receiving portion (i.e., the bottom portion) of the sheet discharging section to which copied sheets are discharged is parallel to the top wall of the sheet discharging section.
In addition, JP-A 11-043253 discloses an image forming apparatus in which a sheet discharging section is formed in an space between an image reading section and a sheet feeding section, wherein part of the operational panel is made of a transparent material so that part of the sheet discharging section can be observed from the outside.
However, the image forming apparatus disclosed by JP-A 2004-226944 has a drawback in that a copy of a print (hereinafter referred to as a copy) present on the sheet receiving portion is hardly observed by a standing adult person because the sheet discharging section is located at a level of the hip of the person and the visual line of the person is obstructed by the top wall of the sheet discharging section. Particularly, when a small-size sheet (such as post cards and envelops) is discharged, the sheet cannot be observed by a standing adult person. Further, it is troublesome to draw a copy from the sheet discharging section particularly when the sheet is a small-size sheet. This is because insertion of a hand is obstructed by the top wall of the sheet discharging section.
The image forming apparatus disclosed by JP-A 11-043253 has drawbacks in that since part of the operation panel is made of a transparent material, the number of parts constituting the image forming apparatus increases, resulting in increase of costs, and in addition the image forming apparatus has a complex configuration.
Because of these reasons, a need exists for an image forming apparatus in which a discharged sheet can be easily observed by a standing person, and in addition a copy can be easily drawn from the sheet discharging section.